A Book Store and A Yellow Umbrella
by meikooo
Summary: [berkolaborasi dengan qunnyv19] Chitanda lagi-lagi membujuk Houtarou untuk menyelesaikan suatu kasus. Kasus ini berhubungan dengan toko buku, sebuah payung berwarna kuning, Ibara Mayaka … dan mungkin Fukube Satoshi. Untuk #TAKABURC


**Disclaimer:** Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. {qunnyv19} and my collaboration partner {meikoo} gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** Oreki Houtarou, Chitanda Eru, Fukube Satoshi, Ibara Mayaka.  
 **Warning:** Oneshot. Setting: Canon.  
 **Title:** _A Book Store and A Yellow Umbrella  
_ **Genre** : Mystery/Friendship  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Summary** : Chitanda lagi-lagi membujuk Houtarou untuk menyelesaikan suatu kasus. Kasus ini berhubungan dengan toko buku, sebuah payung berwarna kuning, Ibara Mayaka … dan mungkin Fukube Satoshi.

* * *

Persembahan qunnyv19 dan meikooo untuk #TAKABURC

* * *

.

.

.

"Kemarin aku melihat Mayaka-san menggenggam payung berwarna kuning di depan toko buku," Chitanda berkata di ruang klub mereka, seraya menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Ia terlihat sedih dan kedua pandangannya seperti kosong. Aku ingin menyapanya, tapi saat aku ingin memanggil, dia tiba-tiba seperti tersadar dan memegang-megang saku roknya sebelum akhirnya dia menyeberangi jalan."

Houtarou sama sekali tak terlihat peduli. Satoshi memusatkan atensinya pada Chitanda kini. "Ah, kemarin dia memang pulang lebih cepat," ia berkata pelan. "Apa kau melihatnya saat pulang sekolah?"

Kedua mata Chitanda berbinar-binar dan menatap Satoshi intens. "Betul! Aku melihatnya sepulang sekolah. O-re-ki-san!" Chitanda kembali berpaling pada Houtarou, yang satu tangannya menyangga kepala dengan malas dan kedua matanya melihat ke arah jendela tanpa minat. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Mayaka-san? Kenapa dia pulang lebih cepat? Kenapa dia memegang payung kuning? Kenapa kuning menjadi pilihannya? Kenapa dia terlihat sedih dan pandangannya kosong? Kenapa dia meraba-raba saku roknya dan segera pergi? Kenapa?"

Houtarou mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chitanda yang tubuhnya sudah maju mendekat, kemudian menghela napas panjang dan letih. "Aku tidak punya pendapat. Tidak tahu. Tidak tahu. Tidak tahu. Tidak tahu. Tidak tahu. Tidak tahu. Tidak tahu."

Satoshi terkekeh. "Kautahu kan kalau habis ini kau akan mencari jawabannya, Houtarou."

"Urusan Ibara bukan urusanku."

"Oreki-san!" Chitanda, entah bagaimana, sudah berada di sampingnya dan lehernya menjulur sehingga kepalanya tepat berada di depan Houtarou, dengan kedua mata yang membulat dan kedua tangan disatukan di depan dada, kemudian berkata dengan jelas, "Aku penasaran!"

Houtarou terlihat jelas untuk menghindari pandangan Chitanda dan berfokus pada tirai jendela berwarna kusam, seakan-akan hal itu lebih menarik daripada wajah Chitanda. Satoshi tersenyum geli dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Dia tak akan salah. Houtarou pasti akan mencari jawabannya untuk Chitanda.

Dan untuk dia sendiri, sepertinya dia tahu sedikit mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi pada Mayaka kemarin ….

Ah, tapi dia hanya pengumpul data, bukan orang yang bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti Houtarou. Maka ia biarkan saja Houtarou kesulitan menangani Chitanda yang semakin menyempitkan jarak. Rasa keingintahuan memang dapat membunuh. Houtarou bahkan sudah tak tahu bagaimana cara memundurkan kursi itu karena tertahan tembok.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya sendiri saja pada orangnya?" Houtarou bertanya datar pada Chitanda. "Kalian kan teman, kau bisa mencari tahu hal itu sendiri."

"Aku tidak bertemu Mayaka-san hari ini, dan dia tidak ada di perpustakaan. Aku menambah pertanyaanku! Mengapa Mayaka-san tidak ada di perpustakaan hari ini?"

Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Houtarou bisa merasakan napas Chitanda yang hangat di tengkuknya, dan pandangan mata yang besar itu membuatnya kembali menghela napas panjang.

Houtarou menggeram frustrasi. "Aku menyerah."

"Aku tahu," Satoshi tertawa terbahak-bahak, hingga harus menahan perutnya yang kesakitan. "Sudah kubilang kau akan mencari jawabannya."

"Oreki-san akan mencaritahunya, 'kan?" Chitanda kembali memberi jarak di antara mereka, dan senyumnya mengembang lebih lebar. "Aku tahu Oreki-san memang bisa diandalkan! Ah, tentu saja Fukube-san juga." Chitanda berbalik, menatap ke arah Satoshi dan membungkukkan badannya. "Mohon kerjasamanya!"

* * *

Kegiatan klub hari itu mereka habiskan pergi ke perpustakaan. Orang-orang yang ada di sana mengaku melihat Mayaka saat pagi-pagi sekali—(yang menimbulkan raut wajah Chitanda menjadi sedih, sebab jika dia datang sedikit lebih pagi ke perpustakaan, maka ia akan menemui Mayaka)—kemudian Mayaka tidak muncul lagi hari ini.

"Hari ini memang sedikit aneh," ujar seorang gadis berkacamata dan berkepang dua yang sedang menyortir buku-buku di salah satu rak berdebu. "Mayaka tidak muncul, padahal ia menunggu-nunggu buku kesukaannya yang baru saja datang ke perpustakaan pagi ini. Yah, walaupun aku tahu dia lebih suka membeli buku daripada meminjam, jika buku itu adalah buku favoritnya."

Houtarou menyapukan pandangan pada rak tersebut. "Apa Ibara mengatakan sesuatu ketika dia izin dari perpustakaan kemarin?"

"Kalau seandainya dia minta izin atau apa pun, dia tidak mengatakan hal itu kepadaku." Gadis itu mengangkat bahu dan terlihat acuh tak acuh. "Maaf, kalau tidak ada keperluan lagi, aku ingin melanjutkan kegiatanku sekarang."

"Maaf sekali telah mengganggu waktumu, Yura-san!" Chitanda membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih atas penjelasanmu. Silakan kembali bekerja."

Yura hanya mengangguk, kemudian membiarkan tiga penghuni klub itu berjalan ke sudut lain di perpustakaan.

Chitanda bergumam, "Mayaka-san lebih suka membeli daripada membaca jika itu berkaitan dengan buku kesukaannya … apa Oreki-san sudah menemukan sesuatu?"

Houtarou hanya mengangkat bahu. "Petunjuk yang kita dapatkan hanya sedikit."

Chitanda menoleh kepada Satoshi. "Bagaimana denganmu, Fukube-san?"

"Oh." Satoshi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan tertawa canggung. Beberapa orang menoleh kepadanya, dan Satoshi cepat-cepat menurunkan volume suara. "Aku belum tahu, yah, kautahu kan, kita harus menggali informasi lebih banyak lagi."

"Itu benar," Chitanda menyetujui seraya mengangguk muram. "Harusnya tadi aku datang lebih awal agar bisa menemui Mayaka-san. Sekarang dia sudah pulang. Aku tidak sabar kalau harus menunggu besok."

Karena tak menemukan petunjuk apa pun di dalam ruangan itu, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar. Houtarou bertanya tanpa menoleh, "Kemarin tidak hujan, 'kan?"

"Tidak," sahut Satoshi dan Chitanda bersamaan.

"Lalu bagaimana cara dia memegang payung itu?" Kini Houtarou menoleh kepada Chitanda yang menggunakan telunjuknya untuk mengetuk-ngetuk dagu.

"Payung itu tidak terbuka. Ia menggenggamnya dengan satu tangan, dan payung itu diarahkannya terbalik, sehingga seperti tongkat. Tapi saat menyeberang, ia mengangkat payung itu sehingga tidak terus-terusan berada di tanah."

"Tapi aku ingat," Satoshi berceletuk, dengan tarikan di satu sudut bibir, "bahwa hari sebelum kemarin hujan deras."

"Apa mungkin Mayaka-san sedang ingin mengembalikan payung itu? Payung yang berwarna kuning?" Chitanda mengerjap, tapi nada perkataannya begitu ragu. "Tapi mengapa … mengapa dia terlihat sedih? Apa dia tidak mau berpisah dengan payung itu?"

Houtarou mendengus keras-keras sementara Satoshi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Oreki-san, kemungkinan itu tetap ada, 'kan?" Chitanda menatap Houtarou dengan cemas. "Jangan bilang kesimpulanku salah."

"Itu belum bisa disebut sebagai kesimpulan, kau bahkan mengungkapkannya dengan nada tanya."

Chitanda tidak membalas lagi, namun dahinya berkernyit sedikit.

Saat mereka ingin mencapai ruangan klub, sesuatu berbunyi. Houtarou menoleh kepada Satoshi yang meraba-raba sakunya sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu. Ponsel.

Mereka bertiga berhenti tepat di depan pintu klub saat Satoshi mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Beberapa gumaman, 'ya' dan 'ya', lalu 'baiklah', kemudian Satoshi mematikan sambungan telepon. Ia memberikan cengiran terbaiknya kepada mereka berdua.

"Maaf sekali aku harus meninggalkan kalian berdua dalam pencarian ini. Aku ada urusan di rumah. Kalau kalian sudah tahu hasilnya, kabari aku, ya!"

"Tentu saja! Hati-hati di jalan, Fukube-san," Chitanda menjawab ceria. Houtarou mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya ketika Satoshi secepat kilat memasuki ruangan klub untuk mengambil tasnya dan melesat pergi.

Dahi Houtarou berkernyit.

Chitanda menoleh lagi pada Houtarou, namun pandangannya bertanya-tanya. "Oreki-san?"

"Chitanda, ayo jalan-jalan sebentar."

* * *

Houtarou menatap pintu di depannya dalam diam. Tak jauh darinya terlihat Chitanda tengah memarkir sepeda. Setelah melewati belasan menit dengan rentetan pertanyaan dari Chitanda, mereka sampai juga di tempat tujuan jalan-jalan mereka. Toko buku yang dikunjungi Mayaka.

"Ayo masuk, Oreki-san!" Mengabaikan Houtarou yang masih berusaha menyimpan energi, Chitanda menarik masuk secara paksa.

Houtarou hanya mendesah. Matanya menatap sekeliling sebentar sebelum fokusnya jatuh pada pegawai berkuncir yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Houtarou menghampirinya dan Chitanda mengikuti.

"Permisi, kami ingin bertanya mengenai sesuatu," Chitanda berujar sopan.

"Baik. Apa yang ingin ditanyakan?" Pegawai itu menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Kami ingin menanyakan tentang teman kami," Houtarou menatap Chitanda, meminta gadis itu untuk menjelaskan rinciannya, tapi Chitanda menatap balik bingung tak mengerti tandanya. Houtarou terpaksa melanjutkan panjang lebar, "dia seorang perempuan berambut cokelat sebahu, berseragam sekolah sama seperti kami. Kemarin dia seharusnya berkunjung ke toko ini pada sore hari. Apa Mbak ingat atau melihatnya?"

"Kemarin ya …," Pegawai tersebut terlihat bingung untuk beberapa saat. Bergumam yang tidak bisa Houtarou dengar, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ah! Ada, ada. Gadis itu jelas mengenakan seragam yang sama. Dia masuk ke toko buku sekitar pukul lima sore."

"Apa dia terlihat sedih saat memasuki toko?" Chitanda bertanya dengan antusias. Dengan mata bulat sempurna yang menatap penuh harap pada sang pegawai. Gelagatnya membuat si pegawai mundur sedikit karena kebingungan.

"A-Aku tidak begitu ingat ekspresi wajahnya, tetapi seingatku dia terlihat sedikit kebingungan, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu," Pegawai tersebut menaruh tangan di belakang kepala, wajahnya terlihat tidak yakin.

"Begitu ya," Chitanda mendesah kecewa. Antuasiasme menghilang bersama jatuh pandangannya pada lantai di bawah mereka.

Houtarou mencoba mengabaikan bayangan Chitanda yang masuk ke pikirannya, kembali ia bertanya, "Apa dia membeli sebuah buku?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya masuk lalu keluar lagi."

"Satu hal lagi. Apa dia membawa payung berwarna kuning ke dalam?"

"Ya. Dia membawanya."

"Begitu ya. Terima kasih banyak. Maaf sudah menganggumu di saat bekerja." Houtarou membungkuk sebagai bentuk formal rasa hormatnya. Pegawai itu membalas dan berlalu pergi.

"Oreki-san …."

Houtarou menoleh pada Chitanda. Mereka bertatapan bingung untuk sejenak.

"Apa kamu sudah puas hanya bertanya segitu saja?"

Sekarang Houtarou yang mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Kau masih belum puas bertanya?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu …," Chitanda menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan panik. Sesaat kemudian membiarkan kedua tangannya mengantung bebas sambil mengalihkan pandang, "aku hanya merasa ada banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab."

"Ya. Memang benar masih banyak yang tidak terjawab. Tapi, kupikir aku sudah bisa menerka apa yang terjadi."

"Begitu ya!" Chitanda menjawab dengan riang sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya dalam tepukan gembira.

* * *

"Pertama …."

Sambil menunggu pesanan, Houtarou mulai menulis di kertas dan pensil yang tersedia di meja mereka. Dia menulis beberapa kejadian beserta perkiraaan waktunya. Chitanda duduk di sebrang dengan penasaran. Sesekali gadis itu menjulurkan kepalanya lebih dekat pada Houtarou. Membuat pria itu harus menahan napas beberapa kali.

"Di toko buku, Ibara tidak membeli buku melainkan mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu ini belumlah bisa kita definisikan. Tapi, dari tempatnya, kita bisa sempitkan menjadi dua. Bisa buku, bisa juga seseorang," Houtarou menjelaskan sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya sebagai sanggahan dagu.

"Buku kesukaan Ibara akan segera datang ke perpustakaan sekolah. Itu adalah buku terbitan baru. Kita bisa saja berasumsi Ibara pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli buku kesukaanya. Tapi, sebenarnya, dia pergi ke sana untuk bertemu seseorang."

"Kenapa kamu begitu yakin?" Chitanda menanggapi dengan wajah berbinar yang penuh penasaran.

"Ibara membawa payungnya ke dalam. Membawa buku di tangan kiri dan payung di tangan kanan tidaklah sulit. Tapi tidak efektif. Jika ingin membeli buku, agar tidak repot seharusnya Ibara menaruh payungnya di tempat penitipan. Juga …," Houtarou menarik napasnya panjang. Memejamkan mata sebelum berkata dengan lantang, "membawa payung kemana-mana itu menghamburkan tenaga!"

"Oreki-san, kamu serius tidak?" Chitanda menggebungkan pipinya marah.

"Tentu saja! Alasan mengapa dia membawa payungnya adalah kuncinya. Ibara membawa payungnya masuk ke dalam karena dia harus membawanya. Ibara berniat menyerahkan payung itu pada seseorang yang berada di dalam toko."

"Oh! Jadi Mayaka-san berniat untuk mengembalikan payung pada pemiliknya di toko ya. Mayaka-san sudah membawa payungnya. Tapi, pemiliknya tidak ada di toko itu. Karena itu, Mayaka-san terlihat kebingungan di dalam toko!" Chitanda yang mulai bisa menyimpulkan terlihat semakin berbinar. Meski tak lama kesadaran lain masuk ke dalam pikirannya, wajahnya kembali berganti menjadi bingung, "Kalau itu aku mengerti. Yang menjadi pertanyaan, kenapa pemiliknya tidak ada di sana? Mayaka-san tidak mungkin pergi ke sana jika mereka tidak berjanji bertemu di sana, 'kan?"

"Kita sebut saja pemiliknya sebagai A." Houtarou menggambar sebuah orang-orangan dengan label A di kertas mereka, lalu di sisi lain dia menggambar orang-orangannya berlabel Ibara.

"Seperti katamu, kita bisa berpendapat A dan Mayaka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu. Mayaka pergi ke toko buku karena mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di sana. Tapi, benarkah demikian?"

Houtarou menghentikan kalimatnya dengan misterius. Jarinya mengentuk meja beberapa kali.

"Artinya?"

"Untuk beberapa kasus. Kata-kata umum bisa memiliki maksud lain. Hal ini biasanya dipengaruhi oleh lingkungan dan kebiasaan. Misalnya, aku mengirimkan pesan padamu yang bunyinya seperti ini, Chitanda ayo kita beli roti bersama. Menurutmu tempat yang kumaksud itu ada di mana?" Houtarou melemparkan pandangannya pada Chitanda.

"Oreki-san mengajak membeli roti, 'kan? Tentu saja maksudnya toko roti." Chitanda memirinkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Ya. Kebanyakan orang akan berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, bagaimana jika kalimat itu dikatakan di lingkungan sekolah saat jam istirahat makan siang? Murid tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Yang terlintas di benak para murid saat itu hanyalah satu tempat. Kantin."

"Benar juga."

"Menurut perkiraanku, isi pesan Ibara dan A adalah seperti ini," Houtarou membuat lingkaran pada coretan berlabel A, lalu dia mulai berbicara, "Sepulang sekolah ini aku akan pergi membeli majalah. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di sana."

Tangannya beralih membuat lingkaran pada coretan berlabel Ibara. "Ya, aku akan ke sana. Terima kasih sudah meminjamiku payung."

Houtarou menoleh pada Chitanda sambil menutup pulpennya rapat. "Begitu."

"Ibara adalah petugas perpustakaan. Dia mungkin sering dimintai untuk membeli beberapa buku dan majalah ke toko buku. Tidak heran jika dirinya menyangka tempat pertemuan mereka adalah di toko buku. Tapi, majalah itu benda yang tidak hanya ada di toko buku. Benda itu juga ada di minimarket. Di dekat sekolah kita terdapat minimarket, 'kan? Bisa disimpulkan, yang A maksud sebenarnya adalah minimarket."

"Kupikir aku bisa mengerti itu," Chitanda menatap ke langit-langit sambil menaruh telunjuknya di atas bibir, "Tapi, teori Oreki-san tidak menjelaskan kenapa Mayaka-san terlihat sedih saat keluar dari toko buku."

"Hmm," Houtarou bergumam.

"Chitanda apa Ibara terlihat buru-buru saat dia meninggalkan toko?"

"Ya. Kurasa dia terlihat tergesa-gesa."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Ya."

"Jika Ibara tergesa-gesa, berarti dia berencana mengembalikannya hari itu juga. Hari ini Ibara amat sibuk, dia bahkan tidak pergi perpustakaan untuk melihat buku kesukaannya. Karena itu, dia langsung pergi ke tempat yang sebenarnya dengan tergesa-gesa hari itu juga," Houtarou menarik napas sejenak, "Ibara itu orang yang mudah merasa bersalah, 'kan? Seperti saat salah cetak jumlah antalogi, Ibara bersikeras untuk membelinya karena dia merasa bersalah. Tidakkah menurutmu dia bermuka sedih karena merasa bersalah sebab A harus menunggu lama?"

Houtarou mengakhiri perkataannya dengan membuat tanda ceklis besar pada kertas coretan.

Hening cukup lama mampir di meja mereka. Sampai akhirnya Chitanda berdiri tiba-tiba membuat Houtarou kebingungan melihatnya.

"Ta-Tapi … tapi … tapi …!" Chitanda terlihat kesulitan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Bibirnya terus membuka dan menutup dengan tidak jelas.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Tidak masuk akal! Mayaka-san tidak mungkin sesedih itu karena hal semacam itu!"

Teriakan Chitanda bergema di kafe yang sepi itu. Badannya mencondong pada Houtarou. Amat dekat hingga napasnya terasa menggelitik.

Houtarou butuh beberapa saat untuk sadar kembali. Dirinya mencoba mengendalikan situasi.

"Te-Tenanglah, Chitanda. Itu tadi baru teori."

Chitanda yang juga tersadar segera menarik dirinya jauh. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Mereka saling berpaling pandangan.

"Maaf."

Houtarou menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang canggung. "Aku akan memikirkan teori lainnya."

Houtarou kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chitanda. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mulai memikirkan kenapa Ibara tidak muncul hari ini—uh!"

Houtarou tertegun. Matanya menyipit dan pandangannya kembali beralih pada kertas coretan mereka.

"Oreki-san?" Chitanda menatap bingung.

Masih lekat pandangannya ke kertas, Houtarou bertanya, "Chitanda, tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Sembilan belas."

"Begitu ya."

"Kamu sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

Houtarou mengangguk lalu mulai menulis beberapa angka. "Tidak datangnya ibara ke perpustakaan dan wajah sedihnya kemarin memiliki satu keterkaitan. Ibara bukan orang yang akan mengabaikan buku kesukaanya begitu saja. Yang berarti, apapun urusannya hari ini, itu sangatlah penting."

"Dan itu adalah?"

"Ulang tahun Satoshi."

"Eh? Ulang tahun Fukube-san?" Chitanda tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterjekutannya, matanya membulat dengan sempurna.

"Yah, kami tidak pernah membicarakannya jadi wajar Chitanda tidak tahu. Kemarin adalah ulang tahun Satoshi." Houtarou menunjuk angka delapan belas yang tertera di kertas, "Satoshi itu tidak akan menerima hadiah yang tidak dibuat sendiri. Jadi, selain cokelat, menurutmu apa yang biasa dibuat sendiri oleh para gadis?"

"Rajutan!"

"Ya. Jika melihat dari situasi kemarin dan hari ini. Ibara kemungkinan belum menyelesaikannya rajutannya. Ibara berencana untuk melanjutkan merajut setelah mengembalikan payung pada A. Tapi, dia malah salah tempat bertemu."

"Katamu, Ibara juga meraba terlebih dahulu sakunya lalu tergesa menyebrang jalan, 'kan? Yang di dalam sakunya itu kemungkinan adalah rajutan yang belum selesai. Ibara sedih karena rajutannya belum selesai di hari ulang tahu Satoshi. Karena itulah hari ini dia tidak pergi ke perpustakaan dan bergegas pulang untuk melanjutkan rajuannya."

"Itu, jangan-jangan …"

"Ya. Yang menelepon Satoshi adalah Ibara. Karena itulah Satoshi terlihat sedikit aneh saat di perpustakaan tadi. Mungkin Ibara mengajaknya bertemu untuk memberikan rajutan itu hari ini."

Chitanda tertegun untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya merapatkan dua tangannya dan tersenyum. "Begitu ya… Syukurlah aku tidak bertemu Mayaka-san pagi ini."

Houtarou menahan napasnya. Menggeleng kemudian.

Dirinya bergumam dalam hati, Kurasa ini hari yang bagus, terima kasih Ibara.

.

.

.

end

* * *

 _ **Meikooo's note**_ : Ya, fanfic untuk challenge Takabur ini akhirnya selesai. Alhamdulillah. Senang sekali rasanya bisa menyelesaikan challenge takabur ini. Challenge-nya sangat rusuh dan menantang (akibat datangnya sakit pilek dan mual saat proses pengerjaan). Terus mau minta maaf juga, gaya basaha starter tidak bisa dipertahankan sudah begitu padahal judul ff-nya toko buku dan payung kuning, tapi, dua hal itu malah jadi gak relevan sama sekali. Maaf banget untuk Mbak Qunny sebagai starter jika ini berakhir mengecewakan. Saya juga merasa ini jatuhnya OOC, padahal pas nulis sambil nonton animenya … ah sudahlah. Btw, tanggal ultah Satoshi itu belum ada official-nya. Saya mengambil tanggal 18 yang tertera di wiki sebagai referensi. Bulannya sengaja tidak disebutkan untuk memudahkan. Pokoknya, salam hangat dari Meikooo untuk semua :* /apaan/


End file.
